Will You Quit It!
by Leah4
Summary: Lily has spent much time retreating into her mind to protect herself from harm. But now, she has begun to attend Hogwarts, and perhaps she's really sheilding herself from the only people willing to reach out and notice her.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that are in this fiction. If I decide to make some up, I gladly give all rights away. I don't mind. This follows for all proceeding chapters.  
  
  
  
Will You Quit It?!?  
  
"Awww, c'mon, Lily!!"  
  
Sirius voice could be heard whining down the entire hallway.  
  
No one even turned.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to us?" James called at her retreating back.  
  
"Because I hate you!!"  
  
"No you don't. You love us. Idn't that right Sirius?"  
  
"It is."  
  
"PLEASE!!! I wouldn't even consider loving either of you if you threatened me with a kiss from Malfoy!"  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
She ran. She didn't want to be near them long enough for them to come up with another way to humiliate her. 'How can you be humiliated when no one even knows you're around? ' She wanted to slap herself. She didn't mind being alone. Not in the slightest. It was this that kept her happy. Always happy. No one could bother her when she was alone. She was her own person. Her own friend. And then she began Hogwarts. She was so excited when the letter had come. Her parents were proud of her. Extremely proud of her. Plus, it was a way to put some distance between her and her awful sister Petunia, which is she was always by herself in the first place. Petunia made she didn't have any friends. But, with the support of her parents, Lily had come through. She just retreated into herself whenever Petunia called her bad names and such. She liked it there. Nothing could bother her in her little sanctuary. Nothing. Until she met the Marauders.  
  
She could still remember it. She was so excited to get on the train. She even figured out how to get onto the platform all by herself.  
  
"Well, there's 9…and there's 10…. Soooo… 9 ¾ must be right about here. Okay, let's just see if this magic stuff is for real."  
  
And there she was. She was inwardly amazed, but reprimanded herself. How are you ever going to look normal if people see you gawking at the simplest of things? (A/N italics are thoughts [the person having them is implied]). She smiled politely at a group of elderly people as she passed by. She loved the old and the very young, but could hardly manage coping with her own age. Lily searched the entire train for an empty compartment, and found one at last. It's practically the caboose. She laughed inwardly. Sitting in an awkward position(those are usually the most comfortable) she pulled out one of her textbooks. She knew them all pretty well. Lily loved to read, so she read. All of her textbooks were thoroughly searched through 10 days after she had gotten her letter. She just wanted to skim through them once more. Her parents had playfully scolded her back at home.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Yes, mum?"  
  
"Didn't you finish that book the day we got it?"  
  
"Well, yes, mum."  
  
"Then what are you doing sweetie?!?"  
  
"Well, I wanted to read it again."  
  
"Lil-"  
  
"Mum!!! Don't even say it!! You wouldn't want your daughter to be the only one in the whole school not to know what a muggle is, would you?!?  
  
"Muggle? Lily, if that's a curse word I hear coming out of your mouth, I'll- "  
  
"No, mum! A muggle is a person simply without magic. I wouldn't have even known that if I hadn't read these. It sends chills down my spine to even think about if I have missed something else equally simple, but yet important."  
  
"Just go easy on yourself, ok, Lily?"  
  
"Alright my mum. I will."  
  
"I love you, Lily."  
  
"I love you too, mum."  
  
She smiled to herself as she remembered. The train had begun to move, and happy voices drifted through her compartment. The door suddenly swung open, and standing there were three boys (A/N I took Peter out for now. I don't like him at all, and I have no idea how he would've acted… He might come in later, but, for now, he is not really one of their close friends.)  
  
Lily's head snapped up from her book. She was so scared. Never before had anything remotely like this had happened to her. She was the only female amidst a group of pre-teen boys. She wasn't sure exactly what to do (geez, it's not like she had any expeiriance with girls-friends before, how in the world was one such as herself supposed to act around a boy?).  
  
The boys stopped laughing and looked at her. She felt like something cold was being shoved in her stomach. Never before had anyone given her such soul-searching look.  
  
Sirius grinned.  
  
"Why, hello, my fair lady. Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Sirius Black, this Charming young man to my right would be a Mister James Potter (an old friend of mine), and to my left would be a new acquaintance for us both, Mister Remus Lupin."  
  
Lily gave them a admiring smile. Are all boys this nice? And if so, what has caused me to never notice it before?  
  
"Hello", she said timidly.  
  
"You wouldn't mind if we sat in this compartment, would you? You see, all the others are a bit full." The boy who spoke had sandy blonde hair. He was good looking… infact, all of them were, she noted inwardly.  
  
"No, not at all. Please, sit down," she beamed at him while putting both of her feet back on the ground.  
  
The boy with the messiest hair she had ever seen sat across from her. She liked it though. He would have been too good looking if his hair had been neat. (Just because she's shy doesn't mean she doesn't notice things! He he) The one who had spoken first, Sirius, sat down next to her, and Remus sat on the other side of James.  
  
James looked at her outfit.  
  
"Aren't you freezing!" he said in amazement.  
  
Lily looked at herself, and then back at James apologetically. She was wearing blue jean short shorts and a forest green tank top her mother had given her.  
  
"Actually, it is starting to get cold in here. Guess I'll change real fast. Be right back."  
  
She pulled out her humongous purse and extracted from it a pair of jeans and a sweater, and looked back up and James before leaving the compartment.  
  
She has green eyes.  
  
"So, you ready, Sirius?"  
  
"As always."  
  
"Ready for what?," Remus chipped in.  
  
"Well, to pull a prank on that girl out there."  
  
"James! You don't even know her name! Why don't you wait for awhile… at least lets see what kind of person she is, she might be really nice.," Remus stated.  
  
"Oh, come off it, Remus! You're just saying that because you fancy her."  
  
Sirius smiled as he watched the two of them bickering.  
  
"I do not fancy her! I don't even know her name!"  
  
"But that doesn't stop you does it Remus?" James joked.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, James. Just wait a little while. I just don't want to hurt her feelings. She seems quite nice."  
  
"Alright. I'll wait. A little while. But I can't promise anything."  
  
"Okay. That's fine with me."  
  
"What do you think about her, Sirius?"  
  
Lily stopped herself abruptly from opening the compartment door. They were talking about her. Inside she wanted to cry, but she kept listening out of curiosity.  
  
"I think she's quite a good looker, myself."  
  
He thinks I'm good looking? Oh my goodness.  
  
"I must say, Sirius, that, for once, I agree with your choice of women."  
  
"She seemed really nice to me. She's so pretty, too. I'll bet she already has a boyfriend." Remus said blushing slightly.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. What's keeping her, anyway? I thought she was just changing." James said checking his watch.  
  
Lily slowly opened the door. They didn't see her standing there.  
  
"What're you doing James? Need to go check up on your girl?" Sirius laughed playfully.  
  
Lily blushed furiously.  
  
"No! I was just checking the time. Oh… Hi." James face now matched Lily's.  
  
Sirius turned. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in.", amusement still lingering on his voice.  
  
"That's alright," she said quietly and hurriedly sat down.  
  
"Excuse me, but may I ask you your name?" Remus' voice came drifting over to her. She ceased from gazing out the window at the passing scene.  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! You all introduced yourselves, and I just forgot! Please, pardon me. My name's Lily Evans." As she said this she wore a look of apologeticness and was truly scolding herself to have been so careless.  
  
"Oh, no! Remus didn't mean nothin' by it. We were just wondering what to call you, unless you want to be called 'hey! You!" Sirius said smiling brilliantly at her. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So, Lily. What House are you hoping to be sorted into?" James looked at her face with utter amazement. How could anyone have such green eyes?  
  
"Well", she began timidly. "I would most certainly like to be in Gryffindor. It is the most amazing by far. Though, Ravenclaw doesn't seem quite that bad really. If I was in Hufflepuff, which is what most likely will happen, I should be disappointed in myself for not having a braver character, like that of Gryffindor. I don't want to be in Slytherin." She said the last sentence with a bit of fear and anxiousness.  
  
"Don't worry, you've got too nice of friends to be in with that crowd." Sirius said smiling handsomely at her.  
  
Wow! I have friends! This is so cool. I've never felt happier in my whole life.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing, looking at Lily.  
  
"What is it?" she said defensively.  
  
James was laughing, too, but somehow he seemed less surprised. Even Remus was smiling.  
  
"James, I thought you said you would wait."  
  
"I did. Hey, and now you know her name."  
  
Just then a boy with platinum hair walked into the compartment. He sneered at her.  
  
"Nice hair-do, loser,"  
  
Lily was looking hurt at the boy giving her dark looks. She eyed James and Sirius still laughing their heads off, and then she saw Remus. Giving her and apologetic glance.  
  
Tears gathering around her eyes she stood up, just as they began to pour down her face. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Her hair had been turned a deep green.  
  
Lily snapped back into the present as she sat by the lake. She kept giving it dirty looks as she remembered how she had cried the whole way there because the first friends she had thought she had had, never really liked her at all. They were just using her for a laugh.  
  
It had been three months since then, and so far she had had she robes transformed into a rather slutty disco outfit, she hair turned every color of the rainbow (once all at the same time), and had a curse put on her to when she opened her mouth she screamed, "I love Snape!!!!"  
  
Lily sat there, gazing at the lake. In her point of view, Severus Snape was not that bad of a guy. He was the only other person that noticed Lily, besides her tormentors. He had even given her help in transfiguration once. His hair was always neat and clean ( AN remember this is how Snape USED to be… kinda…) and he always smiled and waved when he saw her. Although, she couldn't help but notice how mean he was to other Gryffindors. Well, I'd be bitter too if I was under the impression that ALL Gryffindors were utterly and completely hopeless jerks.  
  
1 AT THE SAME TIME  
  
"Man. What have we done now?" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"I don't know. I was just trying to lighten her up a bit. Who'd have known that she thinks black teeth aren't funny?"  
  
"Well, let's not mention this to Remus. He'll probably get upset that we've annoyed her again."  
  
"True."  
  
"Want to go play chess, James?"  
  
"Sure, Sirius."  
  
The two boys skipped down the hallway, arms linked.  
  
  
  
Lily finally got herself to get up from the lake. If only I could make people leave me alone. Like the Giant Squid. Lily thought longingly. She brushed the grass off of her robes. Better be off to dinner. And she headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
A/N So sorry. This is my first real fanfic…. Although I have read quite a few. Anyways, hope you liked it. Any sort of criticism is welcomed. If you'd like to help out, e-mail me at Leah21222@aol.com  
  
Thanks! Oh, and please, if you have any suggestions, you can send them to me. I'm kinda just beginning, but I will try to write a new chapter everyday, just to let you know. Thank again!  
  
-Leah 


	2. An understanding of emotions

Chapter 2  
  
Lily quickly scanned the Gryffindor table. Nearly all the spots were taken up. The only spot open was next to Remus. Oh no!  
  
She groaned inwardly. She hurriedly decided to just go back to the common room and skip dinner altogether when Dumbledore stood up from his seat.  
  
"Will everyone please take his or her seats?", he asked. His eyes were twinkling at Lily. She looked around to find that she was the only person on their feet.  
  
She hung her hand and swiftly sat next to Remus. He tried giving her a smile, but she just didn't want to look at one of them. Those immature marauder boys. After Lily was seated, Dumbledore continued, "Well, as you all know, Christmas Holidays are fast approaching." He paused and waited with a patient smile for all the cheering to go down. James and Sirius were the very last people shouting. "It has been a debate for some time, now, but I must inform you that this year there will be a Ball this year for the entire school to attend."  
  
Whispers and shouts of glee spread throughout the Great Hall like wildfire. Lily felt a pair of eyes boring into her. She looked up to see Severus Snape staring at her.  
  
"Oh! Pardon me! I almost forgot to mention that this is a formal Ball, and along with the proper etiquette, dates are required."  
  
Lily was still looking at Snape. He seemed to color a bit and then he smiled somewhat sheepishly at her. She simply beamed back at him. She was so relieved to find that there was actually someone out there who would be so sweet to her.  
  
"So, Lily, you gonna go to the ball?"  
  
Lily frowned. She was immensely disturbed to be interrupted from her thoughts. Actually, I wouldn't mind at all if it had been anyone else but him. Her head snapped up to meet James'.  
  
"If someone worth while asks me, I guess, but as of now, I don't have a date.", she answered curtly. She tried her best to be civil towards him, she really did. She just couldn't help but snap at him every time he tried to talk to her. She always felt like he was making fun of her. It's probably his eyes. They're always laughing at me.  
  
"Well, who do you want to go with, Lily dear?"  
  
Lily glared at him. Sirius and Remus both got quickly and quietly involved in a very intense Quidditch conversation.  
  
Don't snap at him Lily. Don't snap. You can do it. "I really don't know.", she said quietly, though she glanced in Severus' direction to find him staring at her again. She smiled.  
  
James turned just in time to see Snape blush. What was with that? Lily couldn't POSSIBLY been FLIRTING with SNAPE!!  
  
"Well… I hope someone asks you," he said while slowly turning around.  
  
"Yeah, me too." She smiled at James. She couldn't help but be happy. Severus was so sweet to her, and she had just caught him staring at her twice now. 'If only James, Remus and Sirius would quit playing pranks on me, I could easily become their friends,' she told herself thoughtfully while looking at the three of them stuff their mouths full of food.  
  
  
  
James sat down in the common room, staring into the flames in the fireplace. He was mesmerized.  
  
"Sirius! My queen!!!"  
  
"Ha! This game'll be over before you know it! Prepare to lose!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
James heard a giggle coming from a big armchair a few feet away. When he saw who was in it, he sat up straight. Lily Evans was lounging in the chair, dressed in gray sweatpants and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was in a messy ponytail high up on her head. She was smiling into her book, but he saw her glance up at Sirius and Remus and shake her head gently. 'She's really pretty like that.' 'Wait… what am I saying?'  
  
"You know your friends are total dork-brains, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I know."  
  
Lily looked back down at her book. It was her all time favorite in the entire world called Ella Enchanted. She guessed she had always liked it, because she knew that falling in love really didn't happen. It was just as much pretend as the make-believe curse that made Ella obey anyone who told her to do something ( Although, she thought, there might actually be a curse out there like that. Oh, Lily! You're such a dork! That's besides the point! Oh… ok.) But… somehow Lily had found a friend in this heroine. She didn't know how or why, she only knew that every time she read this book, in the end, she was comforted beyond belief.  
  
"So, what're you reading?"  
  
"Oh… just an old book I like. It's based on a classic fairy tale called Cinderella, but was so different (you know?) I didn't even realize that was what the story was until the very end. I just thought it was another novel, not a retelling of a story I'd been told hundreds of times." (Lily's parents had told her that story to comfort her when she was feeling bad about Petunia being mean to her again. They tried their hardest to keep their youngest daughter under control, but somehow, it just didn't work out right.) "It's my favorite book." 'Why am I telling him this?' 'It's just because you're feeling good. Ella was just riding down a banister with a great guy. What could make you not happy?' 'Oh, right! Thanks.' 'Anytime.'  
  
"Cool. Could I… take a look at it sometime?" 'What in the world am I saying?'  
  
'What is he getting at?' "Sure, I suppose so… here, uh, you can have it now if you want, considering I already know almost word for word how it ends," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I won! Yes!!! I told you you'd lose! No one beats me, I tell you!! No one!!"  
  
"You cheated you little prat!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Well, I best be off to bed," and with that Lily walked over to James, handed him her book and left. James opened the book.  
  
(A/N if you haven't read the book, it's really good, or I thought so. It's about a young girl named Ella who was placed under a curse at birth. The fairy that put her under this curse had thought that she was giving Ella a great character traight. Obedience. Ella had to obey any order. Any one at all, whether it was 'stuff it' or 'go now and run into someone else.' Even the dangerous ones. Her mother and cook tool every precaution to ensure that she would be safe and that no harm would come to her. Ella and her mother both got sick. Their cook made them both special concoctions that would make them well, but Ella's mother had taken the unicorns hair out of it, and died. Ella's father had always been away on trade, so he wasn't really around all of the time. Ella's mother was envied by everyone because she was dignified and elegant, but Ella knew the side of her mother that used to slide down the banisters with her when know one was looking. She knew the side of her mother who would dance with her in the halls. She grieved deeply for her. When the funeral came around, she ran off, and the prince had told his father he'd come and find her. Well, she and the Prince made good friends. Then her father decided to send her off to finishing school, in which she would learn to be poised and elegant, like her mother. When the prince found out he was upset, but could really do nothing, as they were only friends. Well, Ella was tortured at finishing school, mainly by a mean girl who was jealous of her. But, she was also in misery, because whatever her teachers told her to do, she had to do. She managed to escape from finishing school, and was trying to go and find her father, when (I know I'm skipping parts, but I'm trying to SUMMARIZE) she was abducted by awful creatures. These creatures had almost eaten her, when she finally got down how to use their hypnotizing voice, and used it to get them to sleep. She tried running away, but one of the creatures had told her to stay still. Then the prince and some men came who were hunting these things, and she helped him by talking them into staying still while the men tied them up with ropes. She left, to try to find the giant wedding (she had heard that the fairy that had given her her "gift" usually came to other such happy occasions to given them gifts too). Also, her father was supposed to be there, and he could take her home. Well, she found the fairy, but the fairy didn't remove the curse from her (I don't remember exactly what happened, only that she didn't lift it then). She went home with her father, and later, her father got himself engaged to the mother of the horrid girl who had tormented her so at finishing school. He was only going to marry her because he was bankrupt and he knew she was a fairly rich woman. So, they got married, but at the wedding, Ella had slipped out, in fear of meeting the fairy again, and had met the Prince. They had a fun time talking and searching the entire place for secret rooms and things. And when they decided to go back down, they rode the banister and he caught her at the bottom and swung her around. Then they saw her father and her new mother and 2 new sisters standing there looking at them in shock. Her father had smiled, and her oldest new sister had scowled. Well, her father had to leave on trade, and her mother treated her as a servant, because of what Ella's father had done to her. Ella and the prince exchanged many letters through the cook(Ella's fairy godmother), because they knew that Ella's mother would not let it continue if she knew. The prince was still out hunting, and Ella was forced into humiliation by the jobs she was given. Finally, in one letter, the Prince asked her to marry him, and she was happy, but then realized what danger she would be putting him in, For if his enemy's found out, they would surely abduct her, and tell her to murder him, or make them tell them all kinds of top secret information. And she cried. She ran away and left a note to her step sister that portrayed her as a selfish wench, and she knew her sister would show the prince, to shame her name. Well, the prince did find out. It had said she had left to marry and old rich man for his money and that she was laughing at the world. The prince was upset. And angry. Very angry. His parents threw a ball, in which he would find a bride, and Ella went to it, with the help of her fairy godmother, and told him her name was Lela. Well, he danced with her the 3 nights the ball had been held on. Each time Ella had worn a veil, or mask, so he would not recognize her. Her step sister had become jealous of this strange girl who was hogging the prince all to herself, and betted the girl was hiding an ugly face under that veil. So, she ripped it off of her while Ella and the Prince had been talking. Ella ran out of the castle, all the way back to her house and began to pack, frantically telling her god mother what had happened. The Prince had gotten there though, before she could leave and confronted her. He asked her if she loved him, and through the curse she was forced to tell him the truth. That she indeed did love him with all her heart. "Then marry me, Ella!" She fought the curse with all her might. She wanted more than anything in the entire world to marry him, but she knew what danger it would put him in. She fought it so hard, she nearly keeled over with pain from stuggling with it. "NO!" she had shouted. "I will not marry you and you can't make me!" She had finally broke the curse and didn't even notice she had until her fairy god mother told her so. She had gotten down on her knees and asked the prince to marry her. It was a really a lovely book. I seriously cried. It was a lot more emotional than I make it sound, because I'm horrible at summarizing. Anyways, on with THIS story…)  
  
"Hey, James… it's late. We're gonna head on up, ok?" James waved them away. He was completely astounded with this book. He couldn't believe that Lily read something like this.  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
James had cried. He had finished the book, and while reading it, he had cried. Never had he heard of such love. Never. He guessed his parents had it, but still, they had never told him of how it had come to be. This book was amazing. If Sirius had known he had gotten so emotional over a stupid muggle book, James would never hear the end of it.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Lily crept back down the stairs. She had left her extra blanket down there while she was reading, and now she was freezing. She stopped on the staircase when she saw James sitting on the edge of the couch, leaning over her book. Lily glided closer, not wanting to disturb him. She froze completely when she was approximately 10 feet away from him. He was crying. Tears of pity for the two young ones in love were falling into her book. She knew. She had cried over it many a time. She sat down slowly and watched him read. He didn't even notice she was there. She watched him for hours as his emotions spilled out all over his face. Happiness, sadness, anger. He finally closed the book and laughed merrily. His voice was filled with joy for the girl who had overcome the impossible for the one she loved. He turned the book over in his hands, still smiling.  
  
"Only you, Lily. Only you would love to read something like this."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
James started. He hadn't known she had been there. He blushed furiously, a look of shock still apparent on his face.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he asked quietly averting his eyes to anywhere but her face.  
  
"Don't concern yourself with that. Did you enjoy it, then?"  
  
"….Yes."  
  
"I'm glad you did. Well, it's nearly time for breakfast, Mr. Potter, so I'm afraid I must go take a shower." She stood up smiling at him. He looked down at the book in his hands.  
  
"Here's your book back," he said while holding it out to her.  
  
"That's okay. You can keep it for now." And with that, she was gone. 


	3. A friend

Chapter 3  
  
It was Potions with the Slytherins and Lily was overly excited. She'd been paired with Severus Snape, and the marauders hadn't played one prank on her all week! It was a Friday, too. Lily was extremely careful to do everything just as Severus told her, because she knew how perfect his potions always were. She handed him the roots she had been crushing.  
  
"Good job, Lily! These are as near perfect as they could possibly be! I'm glad we were paired together. You're really good in this class."  
  
Lily turned a deep red. She knew he was just being nice, but it still made her feel good to be complimented like that. "I'm nothing compared to you, Severus. You're the best student out of the whole year! Plus, I think Mr. Anderson like you the best."  
  
Severus gave her somewhat of a half-smile and squinted his eyes some. He's really handsome when he does that. Lily was surprised at herself. Usually when she had thoughts about boy like that, she would quickly reprimand herself. Oh well. It's not like it isn't true.  
  
After class, Lily grabbed her things and started out to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Lily?" She turned to see Severus Snape heading her way.  
  
"Yes, Severus?," she answered timidly.  
  
"Er… you going to the ball next weekend?"  
  
"Um… well… actually, I don't exactly have a date yet." She blushed  
  
"Lily…" Severus' fingers were twitching and he was definitely nervous. "Will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were so anxious. He stood there trying his best to keep his cool, but she could see all the worry inside him seep through those beautiful eyes.  
  
"I'd love to go with you, Severus." He sighed a sigh of relief and beamed at her. She smiled back. As she turned to leave-  
  
"Oh, and Lily?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks." And he was gone.  
  
'I should be the one thanking him. He's the first person to ever even take some interest in me.' 'Not true. James Potter read your favorite book.' 'He probably just wanted it so he can make fun of some more.' 'Maybe, maybe not.' 'Whatever.'  
  
She sighed. Sometimes these conflicting thoughts inside her head were just too much for any person in their right mind to handle. She sat down at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later, James plopped down in front of her. Ever since he had read Ella Enchanted, he'd been nicer to her. She was still suspicious of him, but didn't voice her feelings. He was actually being nice. But, she couldn't help feeling like it was all a big joke, just waiting to blow up in her face.  
  
"Hi, Lily"  
  
"Hello, James."  
  
"Uh, I saw you and Severus talking in the hallway…"He offered.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well, what did he want with you?"  
  
"Oh." She stopped and smiled remembering. "He was just asking me to the Christmas Ball." James exploded with laughter. Severus asked Lily to the ball?!? A GRYFFINDOR!?!?!? He stopped abruptly when he spotted the confused look on Lily's face.  
  
"Well, you did say no, right?" he said still smiling a bit wearily.  
  
"Why would I say no,?" she asked skeptically.  
  
James gave her the same look back.  
  
"Well, for starters, he's a SLYTHERIN!"  
  
"That doesn't matter to me." She said waving away his comment with her hand. "He's always been really sweet to me. No one else even really notices I'm around."  
  
"Now that is NOT true. Sirius, Remus and I always notice when you're around."  
  
"And why's that?," she asked, her eyes filling with tears. "Let me guess. Is it because whenever I'm around everyone is blinded by my neon yellow hair? Oh no, or is it that you just look for the only girl in the school who's got blacked out teeth?" She lowered her head.  
  
"Geez, Lily. You don't have to be so sensitive. We were only joking around."  
  
"Well, let me explain something to you James," she whispered bitterly. "My whole life I've never had any friends. Not one. I found company only in my books. Living the lives of other people. Being joyous when they were happy, and filled with grief when they were sad. People have made fun of me. In my entire life, I can't remember a DAY when I wasn't called some vile or ugly thing. Today was the first day I was truly complimented by someone other than my parents. All through school I was known as a "freak" They didn't understand that their tauntings were the exact thing that made me do all the weird things. I didn't know what I was doing. It was all an accident. I simply lost control. Then, wow! I find out that there are people all around the world that make weird things happen, just like me. And maybe, just maybe I've finally found my place in the world. Found where I fit into it all. Finally a place where I can be truly happy. And guess what, James?" She asked still whispering. She didn't wait for him to answer. "I just met 3 extremely nice boys. They are probably the first people to give me real smiles in weeks! And, when I went to change, I accidentally overheard them saying that I was pretty! No one- not even my parents- had ever called me pretty before. I was so happy, James. I was in bliss! One of them even considered me his friend, James. His friend. My first friends in the entire world! James… they're all laughing at me. My first friends are laughing at me. I look around. They are all laughing at me. I felt my new perfect world come crumbling to my feet before I even got the chance to build it. A boy walks in. He calls me a loser, James. A loser. I ran to the bathroom crying. I have green hair, James. I hear my sister's voice in my head, 'you ARE a loser, Lily. That's all you'll ever be. A loser. I can't even stand to be around you anymore, you freak. Get out of my sight, NOW.' She had said those exact words to me before I had gotten on the train. The very same. And you know what I realized then, James? That perhaps she was right. Maybe I am a loser. Maybe I'll always be a loser. And you know what really made my day, James? After 3 boys had made me the happiest girl alive, they made me wish I had never ever been born. And guess what James? Ever since then, they've been giving me total hell. Sorry if I'm not to keen on the attention they give me," she finished miserably. Her head was still bowed, so James couldn't see the tears streaming down her face.  
  
James was shocked and was left felling the guiltiest he had in his entire life. He hadn't known Lily had been going through all this. He had no idea her life was this miserable.  
  
"Lily, I- "  
  
Before he could say another word, Lily stood up abruptly, her chair clattering to the floor and her plates and silverware, too. Everyone there turned to look at her.  
  
"Great," she said so only James could hear. "The one time I truly wish I were anywhere but here, I'm the center of attention." She saw Severus stand up too, getting ready to come over to her. She ran all the way up to her dorms. Ran as if the Devil himself was behind her. She collapsed on her bed crying.  
  
"POTTER!!!"  
  
The whole Great Hall flinched as Snape screeched his arch nemesis' name above all the chatter. Severus ran over to James, grabbed him by the front of his robes, and pulled him close, so no one else could hear him.  
  
"You'd better be explaining yourself, Potter, and I mean Pronto."  
  
James felt so awful about all the mess he had put Lily through; he didn't even remove Snape's hands from his robes. He thought quick. What would cause Lily the least amount of embarrassment? Surely she wouldn't want everyone to know what really happened. Better be as vague about it as I can…  
  
"We were just talking, and she got really emotional. I didn't mean to upset her, honest, Snape. I even tried to tell her I was sorry, but she- "  
  
"She WHAT?!?!?" Severus yelled. "Didn't want to listen to your senseless blubbering? Your nonstop excuses? She doesn't have to Potter! She never will." Severus shoved James back into his seat. "You leave her alone, did you hear me? Don't come near her." Snape turned and stormed out of dinner.  
  
"Not making many friends today, are we James?"  
  
James turned to see both of his friends standing at the entrance of the Great Hall with their eyebrows raised. James told them everything Lily had said.  
  
"Dear Lord," Sirius breathed. "I just thought she was full of herself. I never knew it was that intense."  
  
"Me neither. And when I tried to tell her so, she walked off and I nearly got a black eye from Snape."  
  
"Yeah, we saw that. I told you guys you should lay off of her. Ya'll really should give me more credit."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! Since when does Snape care about what happens to Lily? I thought he hated Gryffindors."  
  
"He does, but he asked her to the Ball." Sirius laughed just as hard as James had earlier.  
  
"That Idiot. Doesn't he know that no one in the entire school would touch him, unless it was one of those scary Slytherin girls,?" Sirius managed to laugh out.  
  
"Sirius… she said yes."  
  
"What?" Sirius looked at James like he had lost his mind. Honestly, James couldn't really blame him. He felt the exact same way.  
  
"That's what I said, and SHE said no one else pays her any attention and III said that we pay her attention and that's when she said all those things about our pranks and stuff."  
  
"He really cares about her?"  
  
"Seems to."  
  
"Poor Lily."  
  
"She doesn't seem to think she's so misfortunate. She looked really excited to me. Anyway, gotta get to the library. And you guys, if you see Lily… apologize, okay?"  
  
"Right-o, James."  
  
"Bye James!"  
  
"See you guys later!" James grabbed his books and speeded off to the library.  
  
Even after the ordeal Lily had been through, she pulled herself out of her miserable ness. She realized she hadn't done her daily studying, so she dried her eyes, washed her face, and headed downstairs with her favorite textbook. Charms: level 1. She absolutely loved Charms. It made her feel important and useful when she did them. She quietly sat down in an armchair and opened it to where she had left off.  
  
"Lily?" Lily raised her face to see a young pretty girl standing infront of her. She recognized her as the girl who slept in the bed next to hers in the dorm room she was located in.  
  
"Oh, hello." She smiled at the girl sheepishly. The girl smiled back, a little apologetically.  
  
"I saw you at dinner… and I… I wanted to say I'm sorry for not talking to you in all this time. I was so wrapped up in myself; I didn't give a care what and how other people were doing. You seem really nice and… well, would you like to play a game of chess with me?"  
  
Lily smiled at the girl.  
  
"Sure. I'd love to play chess." So they went over the table and talked animatedly while they played. They both discovered they were immensely alike. Lily won.  
  
"You're really good, Lily."  
  
"Thanks… er, I'm terribly sorry, but I, er, I don't know your name." Lily blushed.  
  
"Oh, stupid me. I'm just an idiot. Nevermind that. My name's Laura."  
  
"Thanks, Laura."  
  
They chatted all the way back up to their room and then went to sleep.  
  
James sat there. He had been just about to go over to Lily and apologize when a girl had come up to her. Looks like Lily has a new friend. Whew. I'm really kind of happy for her. James shook his head abruptly. What're you thinking, James? You are not getting a sense of femininity. You are a shallow loser! And he smiled confidently. "I AM a shallow loser, aren't I?"  
  
"You got that right."  
  
He turned to see Remus giving him a smug look. James picked up one of the couch pillows and they wrestled until a prefect came down and told them off for not being in bed.  
  
Lily woke up the happiest she ever had been in her entire life. She had a date (not a real one… but still) with Severus Snape and she now had a best friend named Laura. Lily looked at her clock. It was six o'clock and a Saturday. The day before HAD had a down-point, of which she was really embarrassed. She ought to have never said those things to James. She was so humiliated. Oh! But when Laura had told her what Severus had done, she felt so much happiness build inside her that it simply had overridden the whole depression she had had before. He really must like me! Wow! She felt kinda bad for embarrassing James like that, though. Never mind about that. He deserved that at the least for all he's done to me over the past few months. Lily got ready for breakfast and wrote a note to Laura:  
  
Laura!  
  
Just wanted to let you know, I'm going outside for a walk. I'll meet you in the Library later to go over that Charms essay! See you!  
  
Lily  
  
Once she was satisfied, she stuck it to her friend's forehead with Scotch tape. She giggled silently to herself. She left the Gryffindor tower to go get something to eat. She walked down the corridors contentedly, singing softly to herself.  
  
"Hello, fair Lady!"  
  
"Oh, hello." If was that strange picture of a soldier. He always followed her around and walked with her to her classes to ensure her safety and well- being. She didn't know his name, and was afraid to ask it, lest her get angry with her. E was a bit eccentric.  
  
"Where are you off to so early in the morning with no escort?"  
  
"Oh, well, I was just going to grab a bite to eat and then walk around the school grounds a bit." Lily tried to make it seem as simple as possible, hoping dearly that the knight might leave her alone for a bit so she could continue on in her own way.  
  
"You really shouldn't travel alone, fair damsel. You might be snatched away! Any dragon in his right mind would take the fairest in all the school!"  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
"Well, you must at least allow me to escort you to the Great Hall!" And… he was off. Lily ran to keep up with him.  
  
"Slow down! Please!" She was breathing hard and her lungs ached terribly.  
  
"No need, we have arrived!"  
  
Lily ran into the Great Hall and grabbed the nearest goblet she could find and took a mighty swig. She put it down to see Remus staring at her in shock.  
  
"Very sorry Remus. I thought I was going to die for a minute there." She wiped her forehead on her shirt and grabbed a goblet not being used and set it down in front of him. She smiled. Lily then quickly grabbed some toast and skipped right back out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that?" Sirius asked Remus, bewildered by what had just occurred.  
  
"I don't know, but it sure was strange." Remus claimed, staring after her.  
  
"Tell James about that one, I will."  
  
"Amen to that."  
  
"Amen." And so, the 2 of them resumed their scheming and such. 


	4. Friendly Jokes

Chapter 4  
  
What a gorgeous day.  
  
Lily skipped along the path. She did cartwheels and all sorts of things. She was filled to the brim with bliss from the past few days' occurrences.  
  
Maybe I should go see Hagrid. I haven't visited him in such a long time.  
  
She had met Hagrid one day when she was running from Sirius. He had been throwing water balloons at her, and she was soaked from head to toe. When he had first started, he had been several floors above her (she being on the stairs), and many of them had pelted her delicate face and had left small cuts across it. Sirius, of course did not know this. She had run off with him chasing after her.  
  
He probably wouldn't have stopped anyway.  
  
Of course, Hagrid being Hagrid, he invited her in and healed her cuts with some herbs of his. She tried to visit him every now and then. He was actually a pretty nice guy.  
  
His hut came into view, and she saw him standing not far from it, gazing intently into the Forbidden Forest. She slowly crept up behind him.  
  
"HAGRID!!!" She screeched.  
  
He jumped, and it shook the ground so much that Lily fell on her butt. She was laughing terribly hard.  
  
"Lily!" What'd yer go an' do that fer??" His hand went to his chest and he tried to get his breathing even. He looked so much like her mother when he did that, it made her laugh even harder. He gave her a disapproving look.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hagrid. Really, I mean it. I didn't think I could frighten you that much." She said it sincerely enough, but Hagrid could still see her eyes twinkling in good humor. He smiled.  
  
"Yer a sweet girl. Yer goin' ter become a fine woman, you are. D'ya want ter know how I know that, Lily?" He had his hands behind his back and he was rocking on his feet. Heel to toe, heel to toe, heel to toe.  
  
"How do you know, Hagrid?"  
  
"Yer eyes." She waited for him to go on, but he stood there as if that explained anything and everything.  
  
"What about my eyes?" She inquired cautiously.  
  
"Lily, haven't you ever heard that the eyes are the key to ones soul?" He asked.  
  
"Well… yes. I think I heard my mum say something similar to that once. It scared me something terrible. I wouldn't look anyone in the face for weeks, because I was afraid to let them see my soul." She laughed. "I was only about four or five then." Lily squinted her eyes and looked of into space, as she often did when she was trying to remember something clearly.  
  
"Yer eyes remind me of Dumbledore's. Not the color or anythin' but the look of 'em. Ya know? Through yer eyes, Lily, anyone could see how yer feelin'. It's as plain as day. Even now, when yer tryin' yer very hardest to be sincere, I could still hear your laughter just as loud through yer eyes." He smiled down at her and patted her gently on the head. What a sweet little thing she is. Lily blushed. She really had meant what she said, even if she still thought it was kind of funny.  
  
"I really am sorry, though, Hagrid. I know what it's like to be made fun of all the time. I wasn't trying to be mean." She whispered quietly.  
  
"Oh, don' worry yerself. I know that we're friends. Friendly jokes is a lotta fun. It's those mean ones that we gotta look out for."  
  
"Friendly jokes?" What on earth is a friendly joke?  
  
"You know Lily.." He paused. How to explain this to an eleven year old who probably has the intelligence of a 15 year old? "Jokes between friends. They're given and taken lightly… No harm or offense is intended… just preformed so that even if it might not be funny to the person that the joke was played on now, they'll all be able to laugh about it later. Infact, many a kid like to play jokes on one another to break the ice. So that it's easier to talk to someone."  
  
"By turning their hair green?!?" Lily asked incredulously. Through all Hagrid had been saying she had been thinking of the Marauders. Hagrid could tell now that she had experienced this herself, and that they were now entering personal territory. He knew he might want to watch what he was saying, so as not to give her the wrong idea, and to help her out some.  
  
"Well…" Hagrid said slowly; thoughtfully. "Yes. I guess that could work."  
  
Lily felt suddenly utterly baffled. She was confused; vulnerable. Had she been pushing away  
  
potential friends her entire life? No.. she thought. Elementary school were mean jokes. Jokes to  
  
make her feel bad. But what about now? What about what James had tried to tell her the other night when she let her emotions show and lost control? Were their jokes meant to hurt her? Or reach out to her?  
  
Hagrid watched as she played with this new idea in her head. He couldn't tell exactly what she was thinking, but her reaction to each thought crossed her face. Mostly it was vulnerablness. Total confusion and a look that just made you want to pick her up and hold her tightly. Her watched her, torn between being interested and concerned. Her eyes squinted and unfocused.  
  
Remember, Lily! Look at their faces!  
  
In Lily's mind she saw flashbacks from her childhood. Horrible scenes, all filled with her being ridiculed and humiliated. She wanted to cry so badly. Then came a fresh wave. Three expectant faces, waiting eagerly to see how she would take each prank. Good thing I have a photographic memory. She thought. In her mind's eye she compared James' face after one of his all-to- familiar pranks, to one of a boy from her old school named Bobby. Bobby's face was sneering; leering. James' face, on the other hand, was boyish; silly; expectant.  
  
Oh, Lord. What have I been doing? How could I have not spotted this? But really and truly, who could blame poor Lily? She had grown used to the taunting of her peers. How was she to know that these three boys would be any different from Bobby? I'm such a fool.  
  
Hagrid saw a guilty, self-criticizing look come across her face. He knew. She must've taken a darned friendly joke for a mean prank. Poor girl.  
  
"Hagrid?" She asked, still feeling totally senseless.  
  
"Yes, Lily?"  
  
"How do I fix this?"  
  
Hagrid thought for a few moments. A bright idea came to his mind.  
  
"Lily. Put into yer mind whatever I tell ye. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, Hagrid." Lily made her mind as blank as it could possibly be so that she could imagine whatever idea Hagrid had cooked up.  
  
"Start over."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Now yer see 'em… and what does ye think THEY would do ter 'emselves if they were in yer position?"  
  
Huh? What?  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Pretend to be them. They see someone they want to be friendly with…" he trailed off.  
  
"You mean prank them?" Lily said brightening up. Could that work?  
  
"Prank 'em." Lily beamed.  
  
"Thank you, Hagrid." She ran closer to him and hugged as best as she could.  
  
"Go on now, little Lily." She smiled and ran off toward the castle.  
  
Just as she was climbing the steps, Hagrid called out to her.  
  
"Oh yeah, and Lily?!?" She turned around. "Make it a good one, huh?" She waved enthusiastically and entered the castle. She decided to avoid the Marauders until after she had played her prank of amends. She headed off toward the library. She was positively sure she could find something in one of those books that would make them laugh.  
  
Just as she was about to walk into the library, Severus came walking out of it. He looked troubled and worried. He was so busy with his thoughts, that he almost walked right past her.  
  
"Are you alright, Severus?" Relief noticeably flooded over his face.  
  
"Lily! I've been looking around for you."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was talking with Hagrid."  
  
"Hagrid?"  
  
"You know, the game keeper?"  
  
"Whatever for, Lily?"  
  
"He's terribly nice to me, and he gives marvelous advice."  
  
"Ok… alright, uh… Lily.. are you okay? Last night, I was uh… well worried. I could kill Potter if-"  
  
"Severus, it really wasn't his fault." Lily cut him off. She spoke quickly because she was still embarrassed about the way she had acted in front of everybody the previous night. "I was extremely tired and oh so confused and I- well, James just happened to say something that triggered tears. I'm really dreadfully sorry that I've caused you to worry. But.. I'm fine… really." She was blushing crimson.  
  
"It's alright, Lily. You needn't defend Potter. I won't hurt him….. too badly." He was grinning. Lily playful put on an offended face. He laughed. She smiled.  
  
"Do you want to play a game with me?" she asked very suddenly.  
  
"Sure, okay." She tagged him and sped off, and at the end of the hallway she turned and called, "You're It!"  
  
She led him all the lake where, unbeknownst to her, the Marauders were having an official meeting. They sat on a rock that gave them a perfect view of the entire lake and it's surroundings. They were discussing how exactly to apologize to Lily, seeing as none of them besides Remus had ever given a true apology, when they heard loud giggles between sharp intakes of air. They turned and saw Lily running toward the lake, glance over her shoulder and squeal. She was running from someone, and they were gaining on her.  
  
"I know that's Lily… but… who's that guy?" James asked squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Dear Lord." Breathed Sirius. "That'd be Snape." 


	5. Tag, and a most advanced prank

Chapter 5  
  
" What's he doing running after her? We've gotta get her outta there." James gushed.  
  
"It looks as though she's enjoying herself there, James." Remus always had to be so objective. But, it was true. It was plain to see, as she raced towards them, that she had a huge grin across her face. She lost Severus somewhere in the trees and stood about 20 feet away from them looking around for a hiding spot. Out of nowhere Snape leapt at her knocked her to the ground. They rolled for a few feet until finally Lily pushed him off. She collapsed into a severe fit of giggles; she had never experienced such a giggle attack in her entire life. Severus was laughing too. Finally he managed to get two words out of his mouth.  
  
"You're it." It only made them laugh harder. They stayed there laughing their brains out for a good twenty minutes. Finally Lily stood up and held out her hand to help Severus up. He reached for it, but as soon as he'd touched it Lily raced off calling behind her, "Who's "it" now, Sevvy, darling?" While cackling so loud she nearly fell. Severus leapt to his feet with a grin so wide it just might have been from one ear to the next. He shook his head and laughed holding his stomach and throwing his head back. He looked off in the direction she had gone and ran after her, full speed, so he could catch up.  
  
The three stared after them.  
  
"Was that Snape?" Sirius questioned disbelievingly.  
  
"I don't know, Sirius."  
  
"Of course it was, you dolts!" Remus said in annoyance. Then, more wisely, "Lily must fancy him."  
  
"You're of you're rockers, Remus! Lily wouldn't go for a guy like that."  
  
"James? A guy like what? Look at how he acts when he's around her. He laughs He jokes. He's even kinda nice. He must be sweet on her."  
  
"Still, Lily's a smart girl, she's gotta see through that act."  
  
"Who's not see through it? Us or her?" That left James thinking silently. Sirius had remained oddly silent through the brief discussion. The meeting ended there, and the all made their way back to the castle.  
  
Lily threw herself on her bed. She was sooo exhausted. She had spent the last few hours playing tag with Severus. In the end, it had turned more into hide-and-go-seek, though. Professor Anderson, the Potions Master, had caught Lily trying to run into an empty classroom. He was issuing her a detention when Severus came hurtling into the hallway calling, "Lillian, dear, I believe I'm hot on your trail!!"  
  
Of course Anderson couldn't give his favorite pupil a detention, and hurriedly told them off.  
  
"I must be getting to a teacher's meeting and would appreciated very much if the two of you would quit clowning around and compose yourselves as dignified human beings. I suggest you cease this- this game of yours immediately or I shall have to assign you both detentions. I would, but I really must be off to my meeting. Good day to you both." And he left without another word.  
  
She remembered quite clearly what had happened after that.  
  
"That was a close one, eh, Lily?" He was trying to catch his breath and laugh at the same time.  
  
"You've no clue! He was surely about to give me a detention when he heard you calling me from the hallway! You came to my rescue!" She giggled still breathing hard. "My hero!" They both snickered quite nerdily. Lily still couldn't understand why James and the Marauders hated him so.  
  
"I'm really glad I ran into you today, Lily." Snape confessed somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Yeah. Me, too. You know, Sevvy, you're a lot more fun than you make yourself out to be!" Lily gave him a teasing smile.  
  
"You too, dearest Lillian."  
  
She stood there smiling at him he stepped toward her, and hesitantly pecked her on the cheek. It sent her into a blissful state. She was so happy and surprised all at once, all she could do was stand there and give him her "most dreamy smile" (in Severus' thoughts, of course).  
  
"See you in Potions, Lily." And he ran off.  
  
Lily lay in her bed now, dreaming of best friends and boys. Laura was out somewhere, but had left a note about sticking things to unsuspecting people's foreheads.  
  
Lily had laughed so hard. She seemed to be laughing an awful lot lately, and she was glad for it.  
  
She sat up a little while longer think up a good prank. She fumbled through Charms: year 7. Her mother had bought it for her. Her mother had bought her all of the volumes, knowing that Lily would need them all for school, and Lily was way advanced. She was now in year seven, and had mastered all the other charms in the previous textbooks. She had memorized them, and was hoping for a much better charm to use in this one. She finally found something and was jumping on her bed for joy.  
  
"Lily! What are you doing?" Laura looked up at Lily's flushed face. Never before had she seen Lily so enthusiastic about anything.  
  
"Oh! It's a surprise, Laura! You'll see it at dinner tonight." Lily plopped down on her bed "Oh…. It's gonna be sooo good-" Lily couldn't go on anymore. She was so proud of herself she was laughing again. Laura chuckled at her friend.  
  
"If it makes you laugh this hard, it has to be pretty good."  
  
Lily looked up suddenly calm and collected.  
  
"What time is it, Laura?"  
  
"My watch says it's 'time for dinner', so let's get going, shall we?"  
  
"Okay, I'm coming."  
  
As they entered the Great Hall Lily scanned the vast room. Severus caught her eye and smiled pleasantly. She couldn't help but smile back. What a sweetheart. She sighed. Then she caught sight of the boys and motioned to Laura to sit down.  
  
"Laura, I'll be right. Back. Keep you're eyes open and you'll be rewarded with the heartiest laugh of the week." Lily whispered excitedly. Laura gave her a disbelieving look.  
  
"Whatever you say, Lils."  
  
Lily rushed off to where the boys were sitting. All three greeted her pleasantly and they chatted for a bit. On cue, Dumbledore started up his nightly announcements. Lily whispered over each of their plates in turn while their attention was on the aging man. He was saying something about Quidditch. Probably about the first match. Lily didn't really pay any attention to him. He finally sat back down. Lily stood quickly and excused herself from the boys, walking away with a huge smile on her face. I hope this works. She rushed over to where Laura was sitting and hurriedly told her to watch the Marauders. They were eating and talking amongst themselves when suddenly huge, transparent bubble letters appeared over Remus' head. They were big enough so that the entire Hall could see. In black and silver letter (you know, like on a manhole covering) were the words, "BAD BOY" Everyone burst out laughing. They all knew how gentle and knowledgeable Remus was. Anything but a bad boy. He was even laughing at himself. Just about when everyone had recovered from that, Sirius had the same thing happen to him, except that his letters were red with pink hearts all over them, and they read, "HUG ME!! PLEASE?!?" That made all of them laugh, too, because it suited Sirius perfectly. You could just imagine him saying them. Nearly all the first and second year girls were giggling, and everyone else was chuckling to themselves.  
  
Just when that wave of laughter was over, James had words forming above his head, too. "CHICK MAGNET" glowed brightly above his head in a blinding color of neon orange. All the girls were laughing hard, now. The ones his age and a little older seriously could see he was a chick magnet. The ones to much older thought he was cute and adorable, and such a scene made them laugh madly. All the boys were pretty much smiling at them. They thought it was pretty funny, too. The Marauders were laughing and returning greetings from across the room.  
  
Laura turned to Lily in awe, amusement and absolute wonder.  
  
"YOU did that?!" She nodded her head in the boys direction.  
  
"Yes. Yes I did." They laughed.  
  
Dumbledore was pretty amused himself, and asked the three boys if they would please stay after dinner for a chat, and they, being themselves, agreed merrily.  
  
"I wonder what he wants to see us about though…" James looked thoughtfully at his friends. "And I absolutely demand to know which one of you thought that up."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I wish. That was brilliant. I don't know why I hadn't of already thought of something like it. You must be smarter than we though, Remmie, ol' boy."Sirius said patting him on the back.  
  
"What?!? I certainly didn't do it. Too busy worrying about a certain full moon tonight. Plus that stupid Charms essay Flitwick gave us. I haven't had the time to cook up any pranks, much less  
  
a prank like this one. That was tough stuff. I haven't even seen anything like it in any of out  
  
textbooks."  
  
They all looked at each other, confused.  
  
Soon everyone else was filing out of the room. Hagrid, the gamekeeper, also stayed behind. He needed to speak to Dumbledore about some "top secret" matters. They stayed where they were, until Dumbledore came and sat down across from them. He was smiling, and there was a twinkle of interest in his eye.  
  
"Now, don't worry about getting into trouble. I was just wondering… which one of you pulled that amazing little stunt just now?"  
  
None of them answered. They were a bit uncomfortable, because truthfully, they had no idea who had done it, and the were a little bit nervous for the headmaster himself to be talking to them.  
  
"It was quite an impressive show of Charms, that was. I don't think any of you learn that until seventh year, and even the seventh years won't be learning to do that until near the end of the school year. I'm quite impressed. So, which one of you was it then?"  
  
Finally, James found his voice.  
  
"Well, sir. As you know, we often play pranks on people. We enjoy it, and it's a terrible amount of fun. Any of us would be glad to take credit for this prank, sir, but we can't. We didn't do it sir."  
  
The other two nodded their heads in sad agreement.  
  
"It looks as if someone's outsmarting us, Professor." Sirius said sadly resting his head on his hand. "We'll have to put some extra work in to beat this one. But, by golly! WHO DID IT?!?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the three of them. Well, that certainly was a good question. And he, being the curious cat he is, wanted to find out and badly. Maybe he should ask Flitwick who he thinks could be capable of such a feat. Maybe…  
  
"Do you know of anyone who might have done this?" The three racked their brains. Remus spoke up, laughing.  
  
"Truth be told, anyone might've done this. We've played jokes on a variety of people."  
  
"Yes, but have you played some on someone smart enough to pull this off?" Dumbledore asked eagerly.  
  
James suddenly looked at his companions, "Lily….?"  
  
"But I thought she was against pranks. Plus I thought you said she told you that we'd hurt her feelings."  
  
"Yes… she did say that…"  
  
"Lily? Are yer talkin' 'bout Lily Evans?" Hagrid came over.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said politely. "We were trying to figure out who did this. He pointed to the words above the boys' heads good-naturedly. Hagrid wanted to tell Dumbledore about their conversation, but he certainly didn't want to get Lily in any sort of trouble.  
  
"Why d'ya wanna do that, sir?"  
  
"Well, I was about to congratulate these boys on their excellent Charm skills, and they just informed me that they didn't inflict this prank upon themselves."  
  
Hagrid sighed. "Ooh. Is that all?"  
  
"Well, you know me, Hagrid. I'm eager to find out who this bright student is.? Dumbledore gave a him a knowing smile. "Tell me, Hagrid. It's obvious you know."  
  
Hagrid grinned. "Is it really? Oh well. Anyway… I was talking to Lily today. And she came up behind me and scared me. I asked her what she went and did that fer, and she apologized. I told her her eyes were like yers, sir, because I could tell she still wanted to laugh. Then she says she really was sorry, and that she knew what it was like to have pranks played on yer all the time. I told her it was alright because I knew that it was a friendly joke. She looked pretty confused, sir, and I had to go and explain to her what the difference was between a friendly joke and a mean one. I knew she had jokes played on her an awful lot because once, she came running from the castle, poor creature, soaked wet with water balloons. Some of 'em had burst on her face, and she had tiny cuts all across that sweet face of hers. That's how I met her, sir. I healed 'em up with me herbs from the garden. She comes to visit me now. She's had a rough life she has. She tells me a lot. Tells me I've been her only friend, but now she's got some girl and she talks to her too, but anyways, Tells me she hadn't ONE friends in her entire life. Her sister's plain awful to her. Always teasing her behind her parents back and things. All through school the dirty rats made fun of her. Said they called her a freak and she nearly got beat up every single day, sir. She told me about how she had gotten her Hogwarts letter and thought that everything would change. She said she thought it had but that these boys made fun of her all the time, and no one else even noticed her. She seemed awfully emotional about what these boys thought of her. She's a sweet girl she is. Anyway, after I had gone and explained it, she thought real long and hard. Then she got this real pained look on her face. I knew she must have been mistaking friendly jokes for mean ones. She asked me how she could fix it, and it was my turn to think hard. I told her to start over, and do what they would've done in her place. She got real excited and said "You mean prank them?" and told her "Prank em." She gave the biggest hug she could manage and thanked me. I told her to make it a good one, and she was off." The boys sat silently. So did Dumbledore.  
  
"We never meant to hurt her feelings, Professor. Honest." James whispered.  
  
"We feel awful about it. We just found out that she really had it bad at home last night, and we've been thinking up a way all day to apologize." Remus added.  
  
Sirius' eyes filled a bit. "I was the one who pegged her with the water balloons. I didn't think they had hurt her. Oh Lord. I'm surprised she even stands to be in the same room as me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Lily felt pretty sorry herself. Said something about making a fool of herself…?"  
  
James looked up. "She was probably talking about last night." He told Dumbledore and Hagrid his version of the night before, including Snape talking to Lily in the hallway, and him asking her to the dance. When he ended Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Well, I can see she's sorry too. It seems as though she realizes that you boys only wanted to be friends, so she played a prank on you. I can see everything's going to turn out to be fine. But, you still must apologize to her." Dumbledore finished giving them a look. The nodded their heads vigorously.  
  
"My! What a bright girl she must be! Brighter than I imagined. I must call her out of one of her classes tomorrow and speak to her. Probably end up pulling her out of Charms." James laughed.  
  
"You might not want to do that, sir." He said still laughing.  
  
"Why on earth not, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Because, " He laughed. "She'd be in a terrible bad mood by the time she got to your office. She loves Charms. It's got to be her favorite subject."  
  
"Well… I could pull her out of History of Magic. How about that, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, she'd still be concerned her grades would slip, but really, she has nothing to worry about she's top in all of her classes. I bet I could beat her in transfiguration, but I use the majority of my time plotting instead of studying. She works like a mule, Lily does." He smiled.  
  
"Alright then. I'll send someone down in that period then. That should be good. I must be off boys. Remember to apologize, and do it very sweetly, now. Lily seems to have been through a mighty lot."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
"Oh, and Hagrid?"  
  
"Yes, Professor?"  
  
"Thank you for telling me about Lily, and thank you for being her friend. I've no doubt in my mind that you've been a great deal to her, and I shall put it on the record that you are constantly going beyond the call of duty. Doing whatever needs to be done to helps the students. Thank you again, Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid blushed scarlet. And mumbled something totally senseless and left in a rush. Dumbledore turned once again to the boys.  
  
"I also want to thank you, too. I believe you have taught Lily a life lesson. I hope she learns from this. She seems like a very sweet and charming young girl. There is no doubt in my mind that great things shall be expected of her. No doubt at all. Good night gentlemen." And he left. 


End file.
